Raven Is Drunk Again
by HappyStab
Summary: Raven gets drunk again which has lately caused troubles to Brave Vesperia. Can Raven make it through, this time?


Hello, this may not be funny at all, sorry I wrote this at 2:00 a.m on the morning. Part of this story is based on a true story, you will know which part at the end. XD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yuri and the gang were having a really good time at the tavern, but he knew it wouldn't last long, maybe this was part of his curse too. Raven had already drunk half the bottle of sake and their food had not arrived yet. Everyone glanced at Raven as he took another shot, his cheeks were turning red and a dumbdisoriented smile plastered on his face, they were not sure what he was smiling at but god he looked happy!

"Should we leave?" Estelle asked in a low voice as her eyes flickered to the old man. It wasn't the first time Raven had got drunk. Man, how Yuri had laughed when Raven started dancing once. But the last time he did, he made a quite embarrassing scene in front of everybody.

"But I'm hungry." Karol whined rubbing his stomach.

"Well, there is no guarantee he will do the same." Judith said tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about," Yuri began. "If things get too dirty we just leave him outside with Repede."

"Stupid old fart, can't you stop drinking for once?" Rita pulled her stool away from Raven, she was the closest one to him and she didn't want him to puke on her like he did last time.

But Raven just kept smiling to himself like an idiot as he ignored the young genius mage while he thought of flying unicorns, flowers, bunnies, sunshine and about the epic way he punched Harry before the Don's death.

For the other members of Brave Vesperia the day Raven had puked over Rita was worst than anything that they had ever encounter, poor Karol had more nightmares about that day than the Adephagos or the time he had to encounter a ferocious monster on his own. Estelle and Judith had stopped baking cakes after _that_ day. And Rita's hate over the old man was greater since _that_ day.

Oh yes, it was really something unforgettable for everyone not just because he puke over the short tempered girl, no, it had more to it. It had been just the beginning of a big disaster.

_**Flaaaaaashbaaaaaack!(8)**_

_Raven got up from his stool teetering back and forth trying to maintain his balance. Yuri and the rest looked at him with curiosity as their comrade raised his jar of ale as high as he could._

"_Let ush toahst the birtttthday gurl!" He yelled, looking at Rita with a super ultra happy smile._

"_S-Shut up you idiot! It's embarrassing!" She growled trying to cover her face as other costumers looked at them with curiosity._

"_OH, come on Ritah!" Raven encouraged bouncing, which almost makes him fall flat over the birthday cake Judith and Estelle had made. "It'sh really, really impoooortant!" Rita was going to protest but Yuri talked first._

"_Go ahead, old man." Yuri chuckled crossing his arms._

"_I want to hear what Raven has to say too!" Karol bounced on his stool. Judith and Estelle turned to Raven happily, so Rita didn't have much of an option._

"_Ok, ooook." He teetered a little before raising the jar again. "Ritah, my little rhay of shunshine! I'm shoooo happy for you. You can drink and fuck around ash mush ash you wan now that you are eighteen!" Estelle was about to interrupt him when Yuri gestured her to let him finish. _

"_But it comesh with reshponshabilities too, reshpecting your elders ish one of them, really important! We, old guysh are wiseh, we are here to guide the younger generashions to success!" He said circling his index finger before touching her shoulder; Raven had to lean forward to make sure he wouldn't miss her shoulder, his nose almost touching it. _

"_I jusht want you to know old Raven will be there if you need an adviceh. Congratulashions swheety, I'm really proud of you!" He raised his jar too much, making some of the liquid splash on his face._

_Rita looked at him with a venomous look and Raven noticed no one else raised their drinks with him. He also notice the awkward silence that had spread in the tavern as everyone looking waited for something, anything to happen._

"_I'm turning sixteen you dumbass!" Rita growled._

_Raven thought for a moment, a serious expression on his face as the old hamster on his head started running full-speed trying to process the 'new' information. _

"_But… you, I thought-" Rita interrupted delivering a punch in old Raven's stomach. Judith and Estelle squeaked when the impact of Rita's blow made him puke over her and over the cake. Yuri had to throw himself to the floor to avoid the flying liquid, otherwise it would have landed on his awesome hair. _

_Karol turned his head away with a 'yuuuck' expression in his face. But that wasn't the end of it. A costumer near their table was the next one to puke, and then another one and another and another one, until almost everyone in the tavern had puked. Even the most tough-looking guys had lost the battle against their stomachs. _

_Rita had paralyzed and didn't move an inch as Raven fall down to the flood with dumb a smile on his face. But that wasn't the worst; the worst was when the owner of the tavern asked them furiously to clean the place._

Yuri shivered at the memory; he couldn't take out of his mind how everyone in the room had suddenly started puking here and there. He would look in horror trying to guess who would be next. Another thing that bothered him was how he never got to taste the cake, actually he didn't ate anything else after that, man how much he wished he had stopped him.

Raven interrupted his thoughts when he started to cry smashing his head several times on the table.

"My my, Raven are you ok?" Judith asked with concern.

"Does THIS looks like I'm ok?" He asked pointing his crying face. Estelle and Karol looked at him with pity, while Rita and Yuri looked at each other and shrug.

"What is it Raven?" Karol asked.

"It'sh nothing! I jusht… I wash just remembering Mr. Muffins, that'sh all."

"Who the hell is Mr. Muffins?" Rita asked angrily looking at everyone. The blank expressions of their faces said they didn't know either.

"It wash my cat, my pet ash a kid." He sobbed. "I wash still young when he died, he wash strolling over the roof of my neighbor oncesh, I threw a rock at him becausesh he wouldn't come down. I shtarted him and he jumped right to the hole of the chimney." He cried, covering his face.

Everyone was silent; they just looked at each other waiting for someone to comfort him. But before anyone had found any good answer to his random story, the waitress came with their food on her tray.

"Who ordered the Don's Special?" She asked with the plate on her hand.

But drunken Raven interrupted again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face on her shoulder. "Bring Mr. Mufffins baaaaaaaaaack!"

This startled the poor waitress that in her attempt of brushing him away dropped the tray with food all over Rita.

"OHHHH I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Rita jumped on her feet as started to cast her spells.

"Wait, Rita!" Everyone shouted. Everyone that passed by outside the tavern, could hear Rita shout, "BLAH BLAH BLAH! TIDEL WAVE!"

* * *

><p>The real part of the story is when everyone started puking, I was just a kid and a class mate started puking which caused a chained reactions, in the end almost everone puke! XD<p> 


End file.
